Ep. 45: The Galaxy's Invincible Electric Man
is the forty-fifth episode of ''Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan. It is the beginning of the six-episode Sun Vulcan endgame, introducing Amazon Killer's space outlaw partner, Inazuma Ginga. Synopsis The infamous partner of Amazon Killer arrives on Earth to deal with Sun Vulcan, making Hell Saturn desire his assistance to help Black Magma conquer the planet. Plot Amazon Killer and the Zero Girls are driving through agricultural fields when lightning starts to erupt in the sky. Then, a monster (Inazuma Ginga) appears near a Guardians of Peace armory and attacks the soldiers guarding the armory and workers inside the armory who are testing a new weapon by electrocuting them. Sun Vulcan is dispatched to the base and immediately starts to fight Inazuma Ginga. As the fighting starts, Amazon Killer and the Zero Girls also arrive along with Boxer Monger, but Amazon Killer holds back the monger from fighting Sun Vulcan, saying that Inazuma Ginga could take care of himself. Indeed, Inazuma Ginga dodges not only Sun Vulcan's Vulcan Sticks but also the Vulcan Ball, forcing Sun Vulcan to retreat. After the fight, Inazuma Ginga confronts Amazon Killer, asking her why she hadn't responded to his signals and indicating that he had a humble request. Amazon Killer refused to listen and told him to leave. However, at Black Magma's base, both Führer Hell Saturn and Queen Hedrian were impressed that Inazuma Ginga was able to fend off Sun Vulcan single-handedly and asked Amazon Killer to bring Inazuma Ginga to meet them. Amazon Killer refused, saying Inazuma Ginga was a galactic outlaw who couldn't be trusted, but after Führer Hell Saturn insisted, Amazon Killer reluctantly contacted Inazuma Ginga. When they confronted each other, it was revealed that both Amazon Killer and Inazuma Ginga had worked together previously as galactic outlaws, but the two of them had betrayed each other in the past, hence the deep mistrust between the two. Amazon Killer was convinced that Inazuma Ginga was secretly out to take over a position of influence within Black Magma. Queen Hedrian told Amazon Killer she had to stop Inazuma Ginga from doing this at all costs. Meanwhile, Sun Vulcan was at work developing a Vulcan Ball with increased power to beat Inazuma Ginga (thinking that Inazuma Ginga was a new type of monger by Black Magma). Amazon Killer, Boxer Monger, and a group of machinemen then entered Arashiyama's curry shop and kidnapped the group of children that were hanging out there. Sun Vulcan angrily set out to rescue the children, who were being guarded by Boxer Monger (as Inazuma Ginga watched secretly nearby). The new Vulcan Ball easily damages the Boxer Monger and he is then destroyed by Sun Vulcan Robo. After the fight, Inazuma Ginga showed up at the headquarters of Black Magma and offered Führer Hell Saturn his services. Führer Hell Saturn was impressed by the offer and readily agreed, despite misgivings by Amazon Killer and Queen Hedrian. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * Zero Two: * Zero Three: * Zero Four: * : Guest Cast * : Notes *During Inazuma Ginga's flashback, we hear about his and Amazon Killer's pursuits against the "Galactic Union" and , foreshadowing main writer Shouzou Uehara's . DVD releases Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Volume 5 features episodes 41-50. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/sunbalkan.html References Category:Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan Category:Sentai episodes Category:New Sentai Villain Episode Category:Written by Shouzou Uehara